Bumblebee
Bumblebee (バンブルビー, Banburubī), also known as N.B.E.-02, ZB-7, or B-127, and has operated under the codename Goldwheels, is a fictional character and protagonist of the DC series. He is one of Optimus Prime's most trusted lieutenants. Although he is not the strongest or most powerful of the Autobots, Bumblebee more than makes up for this with a bottomless well of luck, determination and bravery. He would gladly give his life to protect others and stop the Decepticons. Badly damaged in battle, Bumblebee lost the ability to speak verbally, though he can still communicate over inter-Autobot frequencies (in a fashion that seems somewhat akin to instant messaging, a usable but more distant and less personal means of interaction). He can also communicate with the Autobots' human allies and his friend, Sam Witwicky, by playing audio clips from popular media on his radio. Though he has these stable forms of communication, Bumblebee would love nothing more than to finally get his voice back someday. As the battles on Earth have raged on and more of their old friends have perished in the fighting, Bumblebee has found himself forced to step up as acting Autobot leader whenever Optimus isn't around. This stint at leadership isn't exactly going that well, as not only are there barely any surviving Autobots around to lead, not many of them respect his authority. Bumblebee's trying his best, but he shows all the signs of a young 'bot forced to grow up too fast, with his impulsiveness sometimes giving the Autobots as much trouble as their adversaries. He is also partnered with the Dinobot Swoop, and is brothers-in-arms with fellow Autobot Hot Rod. "If there's anything you need, I won't be far away." :—Bumblebee quoting Forrest Gump to Sam. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Erik Aadahl (English), Masato Obara (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Eduardo Borgerth (Brazilian), Lu Kui (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Patrick Bethune (French), Boris Tessman (German), Not Known (Hebrew), János Bácskai (Hungarian), Saverio Indrio (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Alfredo Basurto (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Bumblebee_Vehicle-Mode_v1.png|Bumblebee's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots * Alfred Pennyworth - Ally. * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle * Justice League ** Cody Stark/Iron Machine - Ally. ** Team Superman *** Kal-El/Superman - Ally. *** Kara Zor-El/Supergirl - Ally. ** Princess Diana/Wonder Woman - Ally. ** Barry Allen/Flash - Ally. ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Ally and Teammate. ** Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Ally and Teammate. ** Billy Batson/Shazam - Teammate. ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Friend and teammate. ** Dinah Lance/Black Canary ** J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter - Teammate. ** Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman - Teammate. ** Ray Palmer/Atom ** Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate ** Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna ** /Swamp Thing * Teen Titans ** Dick Grayson/Nightwing ** Koriand'r/Starfire - Ally. ** Rachel Roth/Raven - Ally. ** Victor Stone/Cyborg - Ally. ** Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle - Ally. ** Jason Rusch/Firestorm ** Garfield Logan/Beast Boy - Ally. ** Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock * Anung Un Rama/Hellboy * Raiden * Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero Family * Thomas Wayne (paternal grandfather, deceased) * Martha Wayne (paternal mother, deceased) * Bruce Wayne (father) * Talia Al Ghul (mother) * Athanasia Al Ghul (sister) * Ra's al Ghul (maternal grandfather) * Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Ally and adoptive brother) * Jason Todd/Red Hood (adoptive brother) * Tim Drake/Red Robin (adoptive brother) * Cassandra Cain/Batgirl/Black Bat (Adoptive sister) Neutral * Talia al Ghul * Selina Kyle/Catwoman * June Moone/Enchantress Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatron * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul ** Ubu - Enemy. * MECH ** Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - Enemy. * Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow - Enemy. * Antonio Diego/Bane * Joker's Thugs ** /Joker ** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy * Talon * Samantha Vanaver/Grandmaster * Trigon - Enemy. * Vril Dox/Brainiac * LexCorp ** Lex Luthor * Dru-Zod/General Zod * Uxas/Darkseid * Doomsday * Ares * Barbara Ann Minerva//Cheetah * Gorilla Grodd * Captain Cold * Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro * Black Manta * Atros/Atrocitus ** Dex-Starr/Atros/Atrocitus * Teth-Adam/Black Adam * Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion Abilities and Traits Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances See also * Bat Family * Teen Titans * League of Assassins Etymology External links * Robin (Damian Wayne) Wikipedia * Robin (Damian Wayne) DC Database * Robin (Damian Wayne) Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters